


Espinas

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Bill se hace daño al destrozar la maqueta de su barco, sin embargo Laura siempre está ahí para curar sus heridas.Inspirado en la 3ª Temporada.





	Espinas

-Trae, vamos, déjame ver. –Le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta su cara para determinar la ubicación del pequeño elemento. 

-Te aseguro que no es nada.

-Pues el “no es nada”, te hace poner una mueca de dolor cada vez que haces fuerza con esta mano –tiró de él, y puso su palma bajo la lámpara de su escritorio. –Siéntate.

Le oyó suspirar –Dicho así… es mejor no negarse.

Laura sonrió –Muy bien, Almirante, comenzamos a entendernos-. Se inclinó sobre su palma abierta para hallar la pequeña astilla que se había clavado en la carne. 

Bill estaba sentado en su silla de madera con un brazo totalmente extendido sobre el escritorio con la palma de su mano bajó la intensa luz de su lámpara. Laura estaba de pie, de espaldas a él, casi entre sus piernas, inclinada sobre su mesa… 

Bien. 

O dejaba de pensar en aquel preciso instante, o corría el riesgo de que imágenes mucho más recurrentes y obscenas asaltaran su mente.

Laura tiró un poco más de él. Tuvo que inclinarse en su silla y apoyar su mano libre en el extremo de su escritorio dejando a Laura en medio, prisionera de sus brazos, casi entre sus piernas y con su cara a apenas unos centímetros de su trasero. Y por si fuera poco su antebrazo escogió el momento para rozar suavemente uno de sus pechos. 

Maldijo su mala suerte.

Carraspeó varias veces, parpadeó otras tantas y trató de pensar en otra cosa. 

-¿Te duele?

-De momento, no –no mentía. De momento.

A continuación sintió un par de punzadas de dolor en su dedo índice. 

Bien. Dolor, bueno. Eso ayudaba.

-¿Puedes ponerte hacia delante?

Levanto su cara distraído -¿Eh?... Sí, claro-. Agarró su silla con la mano que Laura no tenía prisionera y se acercó al escritorio.

-Más –seguía observando su piel con cuidado mientras le daba órdenes. 

Bill tiró un poco más de su silla hacia delante. Tanto que sus espinillas estaban a punto de rozar los gemelos de Laura. 

Ella echó un rápido vistazo hacia abajo y asintió –Bien, así-, y como si tal cosa, se sentó en sus rodillas. 

No. Nononono… Mal, muy MAL. Aquello no ayudaba en absoluto. Dolor mejor que cercanía. 

Intentó evitar que se notara, pero fue incapaz de contener su sorpresa. Su cuerpo vibró cuando el peso de Laura se acomodó en su regazo. 

Ella seguía ensimismada en su labor, pero aun así pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara. 

-Espero que no te importe. Estaba un poco incomoda en esa postura. Y llevo algunos días con dolor de espalda.

Bill sonrió levemente y apoyó su mano izquierda en la cadera de Laura. Pudo notar, no sin cierta alegría, que no era él único de aquella habitación que se sobresaltaba ante el contacto. 

Aquella levísima reacción consiguió envalentonarle -¿Qué hombre se quejaría por tener a una mujer sentada en sus rodillas?–, bromeó. 

Ella rió. –Ciertamente no se me ocurre ninguno.

Volvió a notar una punzada de dolor. Laura apretaba su piel con ambos pulgares para intentar sacar la astilla. 

-¿Tratas de vengarte por aquella vez que te metí en la cárcel? 

Laura le miró de reojo y sonrió cuando vio en su cara una mueca extraña. 

-No sea tan quejica, Almirante. O sino, me chivaré a su tripulación.

Se revolvió en su regazo y continuó apretando. 

En aquel momento Adama no pudo hacer otra cosa que gruñir. No tenía muy claro aun si de dolor o frustración, pero estaba claro que fuese lo que fuese sólo conseguía arrancarle sonidos guturales. 

-Ya casi está. 

-Gracias a los dioses… -Bill se movió en su asiento, moviendo a Laura con él, apoyándose en su cadera para acomodarse. Era agradable apoyarse en su espalda, que su pelo le acariciase levemente la cara cuando se acercaba a ella.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo te lo has hecho?

Tardó quizá un par de segundos más en contestar, tiempo suficiente para que Laura le mirara de reojo con suspicacia. 

-Problemas con un barco velero.

Ella asintió y siguió acariciando su mano en busca de más astillas que extraer. No se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que uno de los barcos que Bill construía y cuidaba con tanto mimo, había desaparecido de su estantería.

-Creo que esto ya está. Muévela a ver si te sigue doliendo.

Bill dobló su codo y apretó su puño un par de veces –todo bien, creo -la miró a los ojos y sonrió agradecido-. Muchas gracias.

Laura le devolvió la sonrisa.

–De nada -se levantó de su regazo y se giró para apoyarse en la mesa. Una ráfaga de aire frió recorrió entonces los muslos de Bill. Gruño. Si por él fuera se pasaría la vida pegado a su cuerpo disfrutando de aquel agradable calor que desprendía.

Se levantó de la silla a regañadientes y por un momento la miró fijamente sin moverse, no había casi espacio entre la silla y el escritorio, así que ambos estaban frente a frente a escasos centímetros. Bill no pudo evitar el impulso de estar aun más cerca de ella, y se inclinó. Los ojos de Laura se abrieron algo más de lo normal cuando le vio empezar a moverse. 

Disfrutó de su cercanía, del camino que recorría, de tenerla aprisionada contra su mesa sin que pudiese escapar de él. Saboreó aquel momento como quien paladea un caramelo de su sabor favorito, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de camino, se detuvo. Podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Laura en su cara. 

Estaba disfrutando de aquel puesto de ventaja en el que se había colocado accidentalmente, y aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos una satisfacción personal, decidió tomarse su pequeña venganza. Aun inclinado sobre ella y a pocos milímetros de que sus cuerpos se rozaran, alargó la mano hacia el escritorio y apagó la lámpara antes de apartarse y sonreír levemente.

A veces tenía la impresión de que en algún momento se habían metido en un juego cuyo objetivo era chinchar al otro para ver quien era capaz de aguantar más tiempo sin rendirse ante sus deseos.

Laura Roslin cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y sonreía ladinamente. 

Él se retiró de aquel estrecho espacio en el que poco a poco el aire se había vuelto más espeso entre ellos. No estaba dispuesto a perder aquella pequeña victoria que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. 

No todavía, al menos. 

Inconscientemente se lamió los labios. Pensar en lo que podría suceder entre ellos elevaba hasta límites insospechados sus deseos de besarla, de tocarla… de… Movió sus manos nervioso. No. 

Miró el reloj, carraspeó. 

–Debería volver al CIC.

La sonrisa de Laura se congeló en su cara y fue desapareciendo paulatinamente. Casi pudo sentir su punzada de decepción, y la culpabilidad hizo estragos en su pecho apretando insistentemente sus pulmones. En momentos como aquel se arrepentía, aun más si era posible, de no cogerla en volandas y llevarla hasta su dormitorio. 

Laura asintió despacio, y se movió para recoger su carpeta. Se maldecía mentalmente por aparecer como un libro abierto cuando Bill se empeñaba en arrastrar su relación como un lastre, dejándola con el corazón en la garganta la mitad de las veces. 

Se encaminó hacia la compuerta que él había abierto para dejarla pasar.   
Pensó que era divertido, podría decir que incluso excitante, coquetear con él; pero por mucho que supiera que eran meros acercamientos inofensivos, jamás estaba preparada para los finales abruptos que Bill insistía en provocar. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo éstos siempre la golpeaban como una sonora bofetada en la cara.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de Galáctica con el suave sonido metálico que provocaban sus tacones al resonar en las paredes de metal como única distracción frente a sus pensamientos.

Laura le miró de reojo. Se preguntaba cuándo le devolvería el favor. Cuando trataría de sacarle esa espina que él mismo había clavado hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, y que desde Nueva Cáprica ambos sabían que había comenzado a sangrar.

***


End file.
